Pressure sensitive adhesives have enjoyed great acceptance for their convenience of use. The pressure sensitive adhesive is often used for tapes and articles containing graphic images. The advantages of the pressure sensitive adhesives are their strong bonding and simplicity of application. One drawback of these products is the initial tenacity of the pressure sensitive adhesive. The positioning of the product must be precise because of the initial strong bond of the adhesive. A need exists to make products using pressure sensitive adhesives which are repositionable, i.e. the product may be removed after light application of pressure without destroying the product or the substrate. Another need exists for the products to be able to slide. Slideability allows for correction of alignment of the product without the need of completely removing the product and possibly destroying the adhesive article or substrate.
When the product is a graphic image and is applied over an area like a wall or truck panel, there is the possibility of trapping air under the product and forming bubbles or wrinkles. The product must exhibit air egress, i.e. the ability of the product to provide a route for air trapped under the product to be removed.
A need exists for products which have one or more of the desirable properties of air egress, repositionability and slideability.